The lost daughter
by peaceloveandhorses
Summary: alexa is 16 and her olimpian parent still hasnt clamed her yet. will she win percy over and find out who her parent is? read and review!


Preface

I can remember my mother's soft words as she set me on the animals back.

"I love you and one day I'll claim you. Never give up hope please don't. I love you." Then my mother bent down next to the deer and whispered so low only the deer could hear. The deer nudged her affectionately. The next thing I knew was that I had arrived at camp half blood. I was only three but I knew this was my home now and my mother wanted me here. Chiron had lifted me off the deer's back and had called a nymph to come and tend to it. Chiron put me in the Hermes cabin because no one had even a guess to who my parent was. If they could even guess they would put me into that cabin but I looked so unlike any of the possible gods/goddess they put me into the over flowing Hermes cabin. As I grew up I excelled in all the activities but I was the best at the bow and arrow. Every time I had a bow and arrow I felt like I could do anything in the world. I felt my best in the woods and usually made friends with the wood nymphs. I have a lot of nicknames between the nymphs, campers and camp councilors. I didn't have a name when I came here so everybody calls me something different.

**Chapter one:**

I sit at my hill and stare into the open world. I see all the kids at camp half blood training, the sea, the mountains and the rest of the woods below me. After a while of just sitting here taking in the view, Percy finds me. He climbs up the hill to where I'm sitting.

"Hey Lexi."

"Hey Percy. How did you find me here."

"Oh I don't know just stumbled on to this place. It just fit you here and I figured you would be on a mountain so it was pretty easy."

" Okay and why were you looking for me?"

"I don't know bored nothing to do."

"So how's Annabeth?"

"Same." _Figures he would know, their boyfriend and girlfriend. I can't believe he didn't choose me to be his girl friend. He only gets to see her in the summer but he sees me all year long. _Percy scoots closer to me intertwining his fingers with mine. They fit so perfect. I had to bite my bottom lip from screaming with joy. My heart was beating as fast as humming bird wings. I looked down but when I looked down I realized his face was inches away I leaned in closer trying not to rush. I never believed this moment was ever going to happen. Right as are lips were about to meet I heard Annabeth approaching. I turned and ran into the woods right as Annabeth was coming up the hill. I can't believe this is happening to me the moment was so perfect nothing in the world could have ruined it. I kept running the rest of the evening. When I finally got back to camp half blood it was dinnertime. I ended up having to sit on the ground because the rest of the Hermes cabin took up the two benches. The whole time Percy and I glanced at each other. As soon as I finished dinner I ran to my cabin to relax until it was time to play capture the flag. After about 20 minutes Percy came barging into my room. I sat up on my bed and just stared at him.

"Come on Lexi. I'm sorry about what I did. I know it was wrong for me to do that to you like that. I never imagined Annabeth would be tromping through the woods." I used all my will power to not look into those eyes that were so sweet you just want to jump into his arms. I decided to look down at the ground.

"Will you please forgive me"? I walk out of the cabin leaving Percy alone in the cabin. I go to find Chiron because I need to decide what my real name will be. When I finally found him he is playing cards with Dr. D.

"Chiron I wanted to tell you that it's Okay to make it final that my name is Alexa."

"Okay. Deer." _When is that nickname going to be gone? He has called me that ever since I have came to camp half blood on a deer._ I walk out of the cabin and decided to take my stress out on some of the dummies. After about 23 of them I got the idea to tape a picture of Percy's face onto them and cut off their heads with multiple gashes to the head then, one quick sweep of the sword to behead them. I would usually pick the bow in arrow but it looks a lot more painful when I use a sword. After a couple of these Percy comes in right as I'm beheading one of the Percy dummies.

"I guess you're still mad at me." I say nothing while I set up another one. After I'm done killing this one I turn to Percy.

"Percy shouldn't you be talking to Annabeth right about now"?

"Lexi-" I cut him off.

"My name is Alexa."

"Alexa I think I know who."

"Oh my gosh who!"

"I can't tell you your mad at me remember."

"Come on Percy. Please tell me."

"Say you forgive me." He pauses a minute. "Oh and don't go to being mad at me again after I tell you."

"Fine just tell me!"

" Okay I've noticed you're amazing at archery so I'm guessing Apollo." I hug him and run off really happy. After a while I think about what happened when I came to camp half blood. My mother said I would claim you one day. _**Percy**_.

A/N: I want people to review and guess what will happen or give me some ideas. I won't write any more till I get ten reviews on my story. I don't care if you're just a person who reviews ten times. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I would like to give a special shout out to Somers Girl for giving me thee idea of writing my first story and to be the first one to hear it. 333

-Peace love and horses


End file.
